


Meet the Bitties

by MysticMae, thelibrarbian



Series: A Bitty Paradise [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: RP character sheets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMae/pseuds/MysticMae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelibrarbian/pseuds/thelibrarbian
Summary: A Bitty Paradise Adoption Center And Bitty RescueHere at A Bitty Paradise, we're dedicated to helping as many bitties as possible find their forever home! We accept rescue bitties, whether they come from a home where they weren't wanted, or from some other knock of life. If you see bitties you think might be in need of help, call our rescue team at (555)555-5555come meet the bitties and learn about them.





	1. Character sheet

**Author's Note:**

> This is where we'll put the character sheets for each bitty as they appear in the RP.

_ **Bitty Creation Form** _

Name:

History:

Breed:

Gender:

Appearance:

Height:

Other:

**Discaimer- all forms are subject to change, and you will be asked to fill out the new one for any future characters**

_ **Human Creation Form** _

Name:

Age:

Mage?:

Gender:

Appearance:

**Discaimer- all forms are subject to change, and you will be asked to fill out the new one for any future characters**

_ **Monster Creation Form** _

Name:

Age:

Type:

Gender:

Appearance:

Magic, if any:

**Discaimer- all forms are subject to change, and you will be asked to fill out the new one for any future characters**

_ **Bitty Breed Creation Form** _

Name of breed:

General Temperment:

General Appearance(Picture if possible):

Monster and AU they are based on, if any:

Bitty Breeds they tend to get along with, if any:

**Discaimer- all forms are subject to change, and you will be asked to fill out the new one for any future characters**


	2. Tala

Creator: Scar  
Monster Creation Form  
Name: Tala  
Age: 90  
Type: Kitsune  
Gender: Female  
Appearance: Fairly short, Tala has creamy orange hair, with cute little fox ears pointing out the top of her hair. She walks with a staff, to help with her limp... and to beat up anyone who would want to attack her for being a monster. She's no pushover. A fluffy red tail sticks out from the skirts she normally wears.  
Magic, if any: She has fire magic, very similar to Toriel. Decent at healing.


	3. Hellion

Creator: Hickory_**  
Bitty Breed Creation Form**_

Name of breed: Hellion

General Temperment: Generally playful and mischievous. Prone to biting if you upset them. They typically don't trust easy, but when you manage to gain their trust it runs deep. If you break that trust, you will likely never get it back. General Appearance(Picture if possible): They look like Edgies or cherries, except they have small leathery wings, horns, a tail, and abnormal legs/feet.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/528726247677886485/558031167459164170/demonredsparklebg.png>

Monster and AU they are based on, if any: Underfell Sans

Bitty Breeds they tend to get along with, if any: Sansy, Lil Bro, Cherry, and possibly whatever bitty type SF!Papyrus would be.

Bitty Creation Form  
Name: Currently has no name. Answers to Hellion.  
Breed: Hellion  
Gender: Male  
Appearance: Approximately four inches tall. A crack in his right eye socket. Blind in that eye, no eye light. It's the only mark on him.  
History: Has been adopted out once. Said adopter is the reason for his injury. It was, reportedly, an accident, but the little hellion's severe aversion to touch tells a different story.


	4. Rapscallion

Creator: Scar

Bitty Breed Creation Form  
Name of breed: Rapscallion  
General Temperment: Easygoing, loves puns and pranks. They don't get too close emotionally unless they trust you deeply, and if you break that trust, they'll never speak to you again.  
General Appearance(Picture if possible): Look very similar to Hellions, except with blue colorings. Like a Sansy, but with wings, horns, and a tail.  
Monster and AU they are based on, if any: Undertale Sans, Hellion bitty  
Bitty Breeds they tend to get along with, if any: Hellion, Sansy, Lil Bro, Cherry, and sometimes Edgy

Bitty Creation Form  
Name: None  
History: He came to the adoption center really injured, but can't remember his past at all, sue to damage to his soul.  
Breed: Rapscallion  
Gender: Male  
Appearance: One horn is cut halfway off. His wings are torn, functioning only because they're magic. His tail was docked at some point, and he is covered in scars.


	5. Shiny

Creator: Hachi

Bitty Creation Form  
Name: Shiny but does not respond to its name  
Breed: Lameer  
Gender: Male  
Appearance: his at peak of his breed criteria making him look regal and royal and 10 inches long making him the biggest from his breed.  
History: was bought from a personal breeder for a child but was return when he stab with his antler one of the edgy bitties that the owner had turning him on to one of the adoption center the owners had multiple warnings that it had to be first introduced into the owner then the other bitties


	6. V

Creator: Moony

Bitty Creation Form  
Name: V  
History: Passed around from home to home, used as a training dummy for an underground bitty fighting ring, and left alone in an isolation tank for a few months as an experiment on the social needs of his breed. His last home was the isolation tank one, a Mr. Valentine if he remembered correctly, called him subject 5 so he named himself V.  
Breed: Horror Bitty mixed with a Baby Blue, the mix name itself is Scaryberry and can vary drastically in appearance and personality.  
Gender: Male  
Appearance: Looks more like a Baby Blue in shape, but has fangs like a Horror Bitty and only one of his eyes work though it has a yellow star pupil inside it it is an enlarged blue orb rather than the normal eyelights. He has a tattered blue bow around his neck and his fingers are more like claws. His clothes, other than the tattered bow, are like a Horror Bitty. He has various nicks up and down his arms and so he keeps his jacket sleeves down.


	7. Niv

Creator: Mae

Bitty Creation Form  
\--  
Name: Niv  
\--  
Hight: 4 ½ inches  
\--  
History: Has been placed in a few different homes, but was always returned due to it not being a right fit for the family.  
Is still hopeful for a home, but has personal doubts that it will happen.  
\--  
Breed: a half breed (half Edgie, half Cherry) is calmer then most Edgies, but still a little trouble maker, though he has a soft side too.)  
\--  
Gender: Male  
\--  
Appearance: Likes edgier things, but has a secret like for prettyish things, which causes him to wear fancier shirts under his jacket.  
(He's about 4 1/2inches, wears a leather jacket with a slightly fancier shirt (usually on the red spectrum) on underneath.  
Nice blue jeans with blue and gold sneakers.)

(Niv and Lue by bibilta)

(Niv and Lue by Jenna)


	8. Hogosha

Creator: Brarb

Bitty Creation Form

Name: Formerly called Nero, but doesn't like to use that name anymore. Now named Hogosha.

Height: About 5 inches (unusually short for his bitty type)

Breed: Boss Bitty

Gender: Male Appearance: His skull is cracked around his left eye socket, leaving him blind on that side. At his arrival in the center, both his skull and his leg were bandaged and he was walking on crutches (much to his dismay). History: Has been adopted once before, into a household where he was mostly seen as a vanity item and house protector. Was injured in a fight against a pair of burglars, and given up by his owners afterwards.


	9. Scarecrow

Creator: Acute  
  
Bitty Creation Form Name: Scarecrow

History: Originally an expensive Sweet 16 Gift that was loved until his breed's problems reared their ugly heads. Believing that taking care of him would be far too difficult and expensive, he was given to the shelter in the hopes of living a better life. Though hurt, he understood the reasoning for his owners giving him up and doesn't hold it against them

Breed: Dusk (sans variant)

Gender: Male

Appearance: Scarecrow already shows sighs of bone atrophy on his legs and floats around rather freely. His eyes are a rather off putting glowing red and yellow, but with his hood always on, it's not clear exactly what they look like. Exclamation points seem to be his "danger signs"


	10. Decymber

Creater: Moon

Monster Creation Form  
Name: Decymber  
Age: 50  
Type: Chimera  
Gender: Female  
Appearance: Chimera of a cat and a dog, their body is split down the middle vertically in a pleasing asymmetric way. Their left half is of a black cat and their right is of a white husky. Both ears stand tall and she has heterochromia her left eye being an ice blue and her right being a forest green. They have a bobbed tail that is half black and half white like the rest of them. She wears oversized green pullover hoodies and stretchy jeans. She wears no shoes.  
Magic, if any: Healing, able to help heal big wounds though not too big, she is better with smaller cuts and scrapes.


End file.
